United Nation Mercenary Force
Background Of one of the few positives that came from The Great Lepsawn Civil War---although with much debate with both scholar & political circles across Lepsawn 1-9---is the use of the United Nation Mercenary Force or UNMF. The UNMF served alongside the Lepsawn Central Administration during The Great War, doing most of the government's dirty work towards the middle & later stages of the war after combat losses depleted their special operations ranks. While a paid professional mini-army whose loyalty is to the coin, the UNMF has provided the Lepsawn Central Administration with a loyal & elite Protective Services Detail for both the Planetary President & Planetary Senate of the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government for more then 50 years. It fair to assume the UNMF still conducts dirty black ops missions when required to do so, although officially they are just a security detail. Operations Operations for the UNMF outside of Lepsawn 1-9 is largely unknown, although several reports have surfaced in recent years that would indicate they operate mostly in the Javin Oversector and have been conducting various military contract services (or mercenary services) for close to 70 years. Some vague intelligence reports from the Clone Wars puts them helping both the Republic & Separatist forces at various points throughout the conflict, while some unsupported claims put them running into the Jedi Order on several occasions before the Clone Wars. UNMF's particular interest in helping the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government for over 50 years remain vague & largely secret, with little information to point to the reasons for helping out a backwater planet with little galactic importance. Organization & Weapons It is a known fact that the UNMF's ranks do consist of former Imperial Army Troopers, disenfranchised Rebellion soldiers, former Clone Troopers, & former & retired soldiers from hundreds of different governments around the galaxy; most of their rank-and-file are humans & humanoids. Their mechanized armor is limited, which may explain their limited operations within the Javin Oversector, including Compact Assault Vehicles, AT-PTs, & Swift Assault 5's. They do, however, employ Sentinel-class Landing Craft & BTL-S3 Couriers. It is speculated with mounting evidence they operate from a Gladiator-class Star Destroyer with a single squadron of TIE/In Space Superiority Starfighters. How they came across the Star Destroyer & TIE Fighters is unknown. The UNMF uses specialty-designed Slugthrower ammunition in their various small-arms weapons that could penetrate Stormtrooper armor (how they came about such ammunition is unknown). In addition to high-powered weapons, the UNMF soldier wore a highly sophisticated piece of armor with a full heads-up display (HUD) helmet that included in addition with motion tracking, targeting assistance, ability to access data-banks & communication systems remotely, a toxic filter system & contained breathing supply (15 minutes) if need be in emergencies, and finally polarized lenses against glare, smoke, flashes, and both night & heat vision capabilities. The helmet finally featured its own dedicated encrypted communications system to talk with other soldiers of the UNMF. The torso & knee armor itself protected the wearer from all but the heaviest of projectile weapons & non-direct hit blaster bolts, as well as limited protection from explosions. The armor wasn't as strong as Stormtrooper armor, but did provide vastly increased mobility for close quarters hand-to-hand combat and gave the wearer the ability to run. A shoulder-mounted mini-rocket launcher (4 rockets) provided an extra punch in difficult situations. Category:Other